


Dig a Little Deeper

by Arrowsforolicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Olicity Sex, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, heated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arrowsforolicity/pseuds/Arrowsforolicity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So there I was......scrolling through the #Olicity_fic_prompt at 2 am when I came across a prompt by KE Barret where Oliver cuts his hair short like SA does and how Felicity react and I went really far off track and I'm not really sorry and i hope you like it <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dig a Little Deeper

Oliver emerges from the bathroom of the beach house he and Felicity have been sharing for the past few months. She is sitting on the bed with her tablet in her lap, her fingers furiously typing something into the small screen until she looks up she hadn't even heard the clippers turn on.

"You cut your hair," she says, Oliver unsure if it was a question or a statement.

"Do you like it?" he asks her cautiously.

"Yeah its just really short," she stands up from the bed, placing her tablet in the dresser drawer next to her, before crossing the room to meet him. He watches her legs walk towards him, her body covered only by one of his button-up shirts. "And I love running my fingers through your hair." 

She stands inches away from him, her hands on his bare chest.

"Well maybe you'll just have learn to dig a little deeper," he says in the seductive voice Felicity can't resist. Well honestly she can't really resist his voice, period. She stands on her tip toes, her breasts brushing his chest.

"You mean like this?" she asks, pulling her nails through his scalp gently.

"While we are on the bed." he leads her on.

"You mean this bed?" she guides him backwards until the backs of her legs hit the bed.

"While I'm holding you." he says against her lips. 

"Holding me like this?" she jumps up onto his waist. His arms moved to catch under her thighs as her feet interlock behind him.

"And then I lower you to your back, your hands grasping my shoulder blades as I press into you," he lies her down, her hands doing as he says." And I press my lips into yours, our fingers interlocked as I hold your hands down. As he tells her what he will do, he follows his own instructions.

"Your beautiful small hands break free, retreating back to my head as I pull us back up, unbuttoning my shirt from your body." he follows each word verbatim.

"As I undo your pants," she begins too undo his pants, waiting for him to continue the narration. He rips his pants off, pulling his shirt from her shoulders, laying his body back onto hers. As he goes down, his lips run from her belly button up to her chin and onto her lips. As lips meet hers his pelvis guides her legs around him.

They both jump when both of their phones ring at the same time. When Felicity jumped her tooth hit his, her finger nails making divots in his scalp. Oliver could've sworn she was like a cartoon cat. 

Oliver reluctantly rolls off of her, both moving to the edge of the bed to see that John was calling Oliver and Laurel calling Felicity. Both answer their phones and after Felicity waits for Oliver to hang up she has a look on her face like she just won the lottery.

"I have some bitter sweet news!" she says in a sing-song voice.

"I think I do too," Oliver says with his brows furrowed. "But you go first,"

"Okay so the bitter part is that Ray has been missing ever since an explosion took out his lab, but the sweet part is that Laurel found out he had recently signed Palmer Tech over to me before the explosion. I'm a CEO!" she screams.

"Digg thinks he might have found your father, Felicity," a look of confusion crosses her face.

"Does the name 'Damien Darhk' sound familiar?"

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also posted on my Tumblr Arrowsforolicity. You should also check out my besties vine fan account under Arrowsforolicity because she is really good and loves to read your comments and interact.


End file.
